The present invention relates to a rearview assembly and, more specifically, to an interior rearview mirror assembly for use in vehicles incorporating utility functions, such as storage space for holding or housing various accessories.
Until recently, rearview mirror assemblies have been used primarily for rear vision. More recently, electronic, electric and various additional functional features have been added to the rearview mirror assembly, for example map reading lights, reflective elements with displays, controls for actuating garage doors, or the like, which have consumed much of the available space in the interior rearview mirror assembly.
However, with the advent of electro-optic mirrors, such as electrochromic mirrors, a new generation of rearview mirrors has afforded the possibility of a slim reflector package. Since a day/night actuator mechanism is no longer needed in such mirrors, the size of the reflective element assembly is defined by the thickness of the electrochromic mirror element and by its associated electronics thereby increasing the amount of available space in the interior rearview mirror assembly.
In addition, today drivers and occupants of the vehicle engage in more and more non-driving activities, such as telephone conversations, note taking, remote transactions, and the like. As a result, many of these activities take the driver's attention away from the front of the vehicle because the activity involves the driver looking to locations in the vehicle remote from the windshield, typically, for example on the dashboard of the vehicle. While note pad holders have been devised to attach to the windshield, by suction cups or the like, these holders often hamper or obstruct the view through the windshield and may come loose or detach. As a result, the driver of the vehicle may have an obstructed view.
Also, when exiting the vehicle or when driving conditions change a driver or vehicle occupant often removes eyeglasses or sunglasses. After removing the eyeglasses or sunglasses, the driver or occupant typically seeks a storage place where the glasses may be left and readily retrieved for later use. Again, when the driver engages in such activities while driving, these activities often draw the driver's eyes away from the front of the vehicle thus distracting the driver.
Over time, the location of interior rearview mirror assemblies have not significantly changed. As a result, interior rearview mirror assemblies are mounted in a location in the vehicle that is a known entity. Furthermore, since interior rearview mirror assemblies are typically centrally located within the vehicle, they are a great location for mounting various accessories. From an automaker's point of view, the interior rearview mirror assembly is an ideal location because it does not require the driver of the vehicle to relearn its location and, furthermore, it does not consume the automaker's space for basic vehicle systems and functions.
Consequently, there is a need to optimize the available space in a vehicle for storing and locating objects and accessories, such as sunglasses, flashlights, map holders, writing surfaces, pen holders and the like, and, furthermore, to provide accessories in a location that is easy to reach but which does not cause the driver of the vehicle to redirect his or her eyes far from the front of the vehicle, thus minimizing or eliminating the driver's distraction. In addition, it is desirable that the space which is used to store or locate these objects and accessories does not obstruct the driver's view or consume the automaker's space for basic vehicle systems and functions.